Planetaria, for display of observable objects in the night sky, have become increasingly complex to assemble and to operate as the planetaria designers have sought to capture more and more of the astronomically observable features. On the positive side, this development has led to night sky displays of unparalleled detail, incorporating features that were not available to professional astronomy educators fifty years ago. On the negative side, these display systems often require special training to operate, require permanent set-ups that cannot be moved or are moved only with difficulty, and are expensive to purchase and to maintain.
What is needed is a simpler night sky display system that has only a few portable and simple components that can be assembled and/or disassembled easily and quickly, that do not require expensive or extensive maintenance procedures, and that are easily modified to different night sky scenes.